memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Calrissian chameleon
so... Phlox killed the chameleon to save Porthos?! why was the chameleon's life apparently less important than the dogs? -- 03:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Because the chameleon was not the Captain's pet, and quite frankly, the loss of the chameleon was not going to result in the Captain being very angry and violent towards the Kreetassans, the loss of the dog would have been. Also remember this is a TV show, and Porthos was a member of the case. The chameleon was not. There should hopefully be no need for PETA-esque responses here. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:07, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::PETA-esque would have been the anon demanding that Archer kill himself for even considering taking a beagle on a dangerous mission into space. --From Andoria with Love 14:25, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::Or blowing up the science lab because Phlox kept live animal specimens there (after first rescuing the animals, of course). ;) -- Renegade54 14:30, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :: This is the same anon; I find your comments quite unhelpful. No need to descend to stereotypical attacks re: animal rights. My point really has nothing to do with the fact that they are animals, and more to do with what Phlox did. I havn't seen the episode, and I was curious as to if this obvious moral dillema was even brought up. Imagine if Archer himself had fallen ill, and Phlox needed to kill a sapient humanoid in order to extract their pituitary gland and save the captain. Would there have been no mention of the obvious moral/ethical implications of this? I doubt it. So why not when it happened with animals? -- 13:50, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Just as a side note, talk pages are meant to be used to discuss about the article in general, and not for items such as morals of a character. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 14:42, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Lando Calrissian vs. the Chameleon So it seems that the bginfo still has a "citation needed" tag on it. Is there any proof that the animal was actually named after Mayor Calrissian? If there isn't I suggest it's removal.--Obey the Fist!! 16:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I just added it today ;) but I don't know how long the comment has been there. I put an incite because it would make sense, if true, but it does need evidence.--31dot 18:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) It seemed like it was a natural addition to whenever the bginfo was added, so I thought it had been there awhile, never checked the history (oops!). But the question does remain...is it really about Lando's opportunistic attitude towards life to "fit in" no matter his "surroundings"? Seems pretty thought out and cerebral of an in-joke.--Obey the Fist!! 19:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Since nothing has come up for over a year, I removed the note: ::* The creature is likely named for Lando Calrissian of Star Wars fame. ::–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC)